


Poise and Rationality

by SapphireSama



Series: Demon and Flower [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSama/pseuds/SapphireSama
Summary: Alastor sure is pining for her, but does Charlie feel the same? With time, feelings will develop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for the nice feedback on my previous fic! I'm glad everyone liked it. I'm going to try and keep up with updating this series as I gain more inspo!

“Charlotte huh? What a doll.” Alastor said as he fiddled with his microphone. He laid in an almost dramatic pose on the chaise in his room. “Too bad she has that bodyguard. Otherwise I’d love to take her on a date. Let her know that she’s not the only demon who can have fun.”

That sunshine golden hair, doe eyes; if a demon was made to pander to his exact interests, then Charlie was it. The cherry on top was the fact that she could sing. Sure, no one else really appreciated it but her voice...it almost made him feel alive again.

“Now...how can I get to see her again?”

 

\-----------

“Oh, Vaggie calm down. Just because me and Alastor had a moment together doesn’t mean anything…” Charlie whined as she lounged on the hotel’s front desk.

“Oh my Satan, girl you have no idea what he has under his sleeve,” Vaggie snapped. “I just want to protect you...you know that right?”

“I do but...we need all the help we can get for this project.” She slumped off of the front desk. 

“Girlie does have a point though. Men are poison,” Angel Dust added quietly. “Especially that one.”

“You can’t have an opinion on this since you whore yourself out every other day,” Vaggie rolled her eyes “But, you’re right. Just be careful around this guy. He’s infamous for a reason.”

“I got it already guys. It’ll be fine. Trust me just this once?” Charlie smiled hoping they’d buy the bait.

“Of course I trust you. Sorry for snapping like that, it's just an instinct.” 

“It's fine, I get it.” Charlie cracked a smile. “I’ll be careful I promise.” Little did they know, she definitely wanted to see that chatty demon again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Alastor for this chapter but I hope you enjoy Charlie and Vaggie banter.

Charlie was having yet another late night. Reading more boring stuff on running a “successful business.” She wanted to gag. The hefty books left her bored out of her mind. Yet it was necessary. Plus it’s not like she’s doing this alone. Vaggie was also in the massive library of Charlie’s home, though she was pretty much dozing off by now. Even managers get tired.

Maybe it was finally time to call it quits, get out of this stuffy room and actually sleep for once. She dog-eared the book she was reading and closed it. Charlie nudged Vaggie awake and signalled that she was taking her leave.

“G’night.”

“Goodnight V.”  
\----  
The weather in Hell was as sunny as it could be when Charlie woke up this morning. She arose from her lavish bed and decided to start the day. She got dressed in her normal outfit, red tuxedo jacket and formal clothes. Then she head out to the nearby guest room to make sure Vaggie was awake.

“Good morning V!”

“Why so early…” She groaned and turned in her bed. 

“We got lots to do!” Charlie responded. To put insult to injury, Charlie moved to open the curtains, shining blinding light upon her. “Just to give you some incentive!”

“Ugh! No wonder you’re the princess of Hell.” Vaggie waved her hands in defeat. “You can put the lights away, I’ll get up.”

“Yay! Alright lets get started!”

Vaggie wiped her eyes, “can we at least talk about this after breakfast?”  
\----  
With breakfast eaten and the table cleared, the two began the official Happy Hotel plan meeting.

“So,” Charlie started. “First of all! Thanks to the news report we’re infamous so that’s a plus right…?”

“If you can even count it as that,” Vaggie sighed. “I still blame Angel for it honestly. You were just doing what you’re best at...even if it wasn’t….appreciated.”  
“Still! We’re getting somewhere!”

Charlie refused to let go of her happy vibes. She couldn’t lest her more devilish side come out.

“True True.” Vaggie said, signaling for the topic to move on.

“So, as of right now since we’re pretty deep shit. But! We can get out of it for sure this time!”

“I mean at least everyone knows our name.” Vaggie joked

“And! We can market around singing!” Charlie added, keen on making this a positive outcome.  
A very loud knock on the door interrupted the girls’ cheer. They stopped laughing and walked from the dining room to the front room. Charlie opened the door and outside waiting for her was Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me on [Tumblr](http://cielophantomhive.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/vanillagalaco) I'm also on Hazbin Hotel Amino as "Zinnia"


	3. Chapter 3

“Well hello there, nice for us to meet again.” Alastor said as he practically let himself into the Magne manor.

“H-hey! Nice to see you again too!” Charlie mumbled, playing with her loose ponytail.

Alastor cleared his throat before continuing. “Now I have done the research, and it seems that your service doesn’t have a sponsor yet.” 

“Oh, yes that’s correct.” 

“Well, I’d love to offer myself as your sponsor,” Alastor started. “Given my notoriety of course, I’d make an excellent choice.” He smirked and gave a bow.

Charlie’s smile was stilted. Perhaps Alastor was being genuine, and didn’t have any malintent behind any of this.

“I’ll consider it. Thank you so much Alastor!” 

“My pleasure darling, perhaps we should talk about this more in depth over dinner?”

Charlie was taken aback. Dinner? What was he planning?

“Sure..dinner sounds great actually!” She replied

“Magnificent, well since this is over important matters, shall we have this Friday evening? I know that is very sudden but...”

“Oh no, of course!” Charlie said excited about the new prospect. “I’m for sure available then.”

“Splendid, I know of a good restaurant we can go to.” The radio demon smiled. “Well I must be going now, but I’ll see you in a weeks time. Farewell.” He turned quickly and left out the door

\----  
“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Vaggie asked as soon as Alastor was out of earshot.

“I dunno, the radio demon turning over a new leaf sounds good!” Charlie said with hope in her eyes as she closed the door. She was slightly relieved that she and Vaggie were alone again.

“Sounds like a trap.”

“But, he’s a powerful demon, I mean this could be our ‘in’ to the business!”

“BUT he also could kill us in a snap if we cross him the wrong way. All I’m saying is….be careful Charlie.” Vaggie slouched in her chair, worry written all over her face.

“Well,” Charlie shrugged. “It could be worse.”

Vaggie laughed, “Yeah like no witnesses to your future murder”

“Exactly!” Charlie giggled. “Welp, back to planning then!”

 

Vaggie groaned in annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving this fic on hold for so long! Life got really busy and wild. Anyway go support me on [tumblr](http://cielophantomhive.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/vanillagalaco)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [Tumblr](http://cielophantomhive.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/vanillagalaco)


End file.
